Obake/Gallery
Screenshots Shorts Chibi Hiro and Obake.png Star created.png Obake grabbed.png Obake Noodle Song.png Obake watches from another dimension.png Bus Stop.png Scared sitting Hiro.png Hiro jumps away.png Obake newspaper.png Baymax charging up.png Obake cameo.png Another Obake cameo.png Chibi Obake logo.png Obake mirror.png Chibi villains.png You guys still serving breakfast.png Momabake brunch.png Obake finishes eating.png How would you rate your breakfast.png Obakephone.png Rating.png 1-star.png 3-stars.png 5-stars.png Season 1 Obake Elevator.png|Obake hacks an elevator. Obake Baymaxes.png|Yama shows Obake his Baymax clones. ObakeScreen.png Obake Device.png Obake S1E01.png|Obake learns about Big Hero 6. Obake Lab.png Obake glow.png Obake sits in the dark.png Obake darkness.png ObakeGlobbyFM.png Obake glob.png Obake takes Globby's substance.png Obake examines Glob.jpg|Obake with Globby. Globby and Obake.png Obake blueprints.png Jack in Obake's screen.png|The Mad Jacks contacting Obake. Obake talks to Mad Jacks.png Obake Mad Jacks.png Obake yells at the Mad Jacks.jpg Obake angry.png Obake spies on Hiro.png|Hiro in one of Obake's screens. Obake further observes Hiro.jpg Obake 2.png Obake warehouse.png|Obake meets with the Mad Jacks. Obake chain.png Obake watch.png|Big Hero 6's locations in Obake's watch. Obake sees map.png Obake and Jack planning.png Obake chip.png Obake face glow.png Obake waits.png|Waiting for Krei to plug in the chip. Obake ponders.png Obake looking at screen.png Obake grin.png Obake spying on Krei.png Obake smile.png Obake Krei files.png|Obake gains access to Krei Tech's files. Obake drone.png|Obake with a drone of his. Obake BH6.png Obake glow KA.png Noodle Burger Boy Obake's shadow.png|Getting the Noodle Burger Boy. Obake grins.jpg Obake smiles.png Noodle Burger Boy meets Obake.png|Noodle Burger Boy returns to Obake. NBB Obake talk.png NoodleObake2.png Noodle failure.png Obake touching NBB.jpg Noodle Burger Boy and Obake.png|Talking with the bot. NBB data.png Obake Noodle Burger data.png|Obtaining the data. Obake finds BH6 identities.png|Learning Big Hero 6's identities. Young Granville and Obake.png Obake's lair.png GlobbyObakeKK.png Obake explaining.jpg|"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt." ObakeKK.png Obake's glow.png Obake watching Hiro.png Villains.png|Obake, Globby and Noodle Burger Boy. Obake bothered.png Obake bothered 2.jpg Obake and villains.png Obake cafe.png|Obake at Lucky Cat Café. Obake Cass.png Cass serving Obake.png Obake eats.png Obake watches BH6.png Obake stares.png Obake SFAI.png Obake glasses.png Obake with kid.png Kid breaks Obake's glasses.jpg Obake scares kid.png|Scaring a kid. Obake sees Honey Lemon.png ObakeRW.png ObakeRW2.jpg Herman Ekabo.png|"Herman Ekabo". Obake book.png Ekabo.png Obake reads.png Big Hero 6 finally meets Obake.jpg|Obake finally meets Big Hero 6 in person for the first time. SFIT ID.png|Obake with Honey Lemon's SFIT ID. Obake sitting.png|Obake reads Lenore Shimamoto's journal. Obake Hiro and Baymax.png Obake finishes reading (as well as scanning).jpg Obake is now midly impressed.jpg Obake RW.png Obake dark.png Scanned book.png Obake RW end.png Obake words.png|Discovering Shimamoto's hidden formulas. Obake note.png Obake graphene.png Obakase.png|Obake as a prison guard. Obake releases drone.png Obake knife.png Momabake.png Obake Fan Friction.png Momakase in Obake's lab.png Obake BH6 research.png|Showing Momakase his discoveries. Scan-jammer.png|Obake gives Momakase a scan-jammer. Momabake (2).jpg Granville flashback 1.png Granville flashback 2.png Granville flashback 3.png Granville flashback 4.png Obake hacks security robot.png|Obake hacking a robot. Obake sees Granville and Hiro.png Threat Hiro.png|Marking Hiro as a threat. Obake MM.png Obake MM (2).jpg Baymax Yams.png Conspiracy wall 1.png Conspiracy wall 2.png Obake water.png|Obake experiments. Obake water 2.png Von Steamer data.png|Obake sees Von Steamer's data. Obake with Noodle Burger Boy.png Obake fuel.png Obake button.png Noodle Burger Boy turned off.png|Shutting down Noodle Burger Boy. H2O D2O.png Obake Smile.png|"Thank you, Big Hero 6." Obake and Trina.png|Trina and her "father". Obake jewel.png|"What a grand waste of time." Obake looks at Trina.png|"Show me something useful. Now!" Trina hologram.png|Trina shows Obake a hologram of Hiro Trina Obake.png Obake shuts Trina down.png|Shutting Trina off Trina shut.png|Trina shut down Obake hugs Trina.png|Obake hugs Trina Time to move forward.png|"It's time to move forward." Obake cap.png Obake Tadashi.png Obake Yashiki.png Noodle Burger Boy brings magnet.png Obake magnet.png Obake OY.png Obake's sinister grin OY.jpg Obake's Machine.png Villain quartet.png|Obake and his villain group. Obake and allies.png Obake glows again.png Obake surprises Granville.png|Obake meets his mentor after two decades. ObakeCTC.png Obake and Granville.png Obake glows Granville.png Obake passes by BH6.png Obake leaving.png Bob Aken ID.png|Obake's old ID. Obake CTC.png Obake tosses Tadashi's cap.png|Tossing Tadashi's cap aside. Obake takes amplifier.png Obake Hiro Baymax.png Obake in Tadashi's lab.png Obake controller.png Obake Buddy Guards.png Obake leaves.png|Obake steals Hiro's amplifier. Bob's file.png ObakeWorking.jpg|Young Obake works on his amplifier. Welcome.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png Obake with amplifier.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Obake's plan.png New San Fransokyo.png Obake tells his plan.png Hiro tries to escape.png Hiro Obake NBB.png Obake and Noodle Burger Boy.png Obake NBB CTC.png Hiro and Obake talk.png Obake and Hiro.png Hiro Obake.png Hiro's cell.png Hiro CTC3.png ObakeAmplifier.png NBB Amplifier.png Obake looking at Hiro.png Obake Angry.png Obake gives Momakase sword.png NBB Obake final.png Obake shuts down Noodle Burger Boy.png Brain damage.png|Scanned by Baymax. Obake face.png Baymax scans Obake.png Obake countdown.png Obake sad.png|Obake sees his plan fail. Screens fail.png Obake's plan fails.png ObakeSad.png Obake takes out chip.png There there.png|Baymax tries comforting Obake. Obake tells Baymax to leave.png Obake thinks of Hiro.png Obake and Baymax.png I Am Satisfied With My Care.png|"...I am satisfied with my care." Obake sits.png Obake S1E22.png|Obake's last known moments. Season 2 Credits 8.png Credits 9.png Obake drawing.png Evil_Obake_family.jpg Fredbake.jpg|Fred impersonating Obake Concept art Obake_Concept_1.jpg Obake_Concept_2.jpg Obake_Concept_3.jpg ObakeconceptA.jpg ObakeconceptB.jpg Miscellaneous Obake symbol.png|Obake's symbol. BH6 characters.jpg Obake Bandai figure.jpg Obakefig.jpg Chibi Obake.jpg Category:Character galleries